


Storms

by chaWOOPa



Series: Red Vs Blue Short Stories [16]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose has been scared of storms for a long time and Church, though he grumbled about it constantly, was always there for him when one rolled around. Well, this time around Church was gone and the one person no one thought would ever comfort anyone was thee only one to think about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storms

“There is a pretty bad storm coming, it looks like,” Felix said as he walked into the main room of blue base.

Tucker looked at Felix with a small frown on his face. “Is Caboose inside?”

“Last I checked he was with that giant robot of his that he named Freckles,” Felix shrugged, dropping down into one of the other chairs. “Why?”

“How soon will this storm be rolling in?” Tucker asked. Felix opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a roll of thunder. “Shit, I will be back.” Tucker jumped up from his spot next to Wash and headed out the door leaving two very confused freelancers behind.

“Do you know what that was about?” Felix asked Wash.

“No idea,” Wash answered as another roll of thunder sounded.

With the second roll of thunder Tucker sped from a fast walk to a full out sprint as he ran to where Freckles stayed. About halfway there it started pouring down rain and the thunder picked up in intensity and density. Tucker ran past where Caboose was curled under and overhang just as Caboose called out for Church making Tucker stop and look around. Their surroundings were lit briefly by a bolt of lightning and Tucker spotted Caboose huddled under a small overhang. He made a beeline for where Caboose was and got there in time for the next roll of thunder to set off another round of whimpering. Tucker sat on the ground and scooted close enough to Caboose that they were touching and then reached out to pull the bigger man towards him. “Church?” Caboose asked, not opening his eyes but curling into Tucker anyway.

“Not quite, buddy,” Tucker said sadly. “Church isn’t here right now, remember?”

“Tucker?” Caboose opened his eyes to look at Tucker this time, but closed them almost as soon as he had them open and curled up on Tucker’s lap with his arms around Tucker’s torso because of another bolt of lightning and roll of thunder.

Tucker hugged him, rubbing comforting circles on his back and humming a simple tune, hoping that that would help calm Caboose like it did Wash. “Tucker why are you being so nice to me?” Caboose was so quiet when he asked that that Tucker almost didn’t hear him.

“Well, we are family, aren’t we? And family helps each other.” Caboose didn’t say anything after that for a long time. Each roll of thunder set off another violent round of shaking and made Caboose clutch harder at Tucker, but Tucker didn’t really mind. He just kept humming and hugging Caboose until the storm let up enough that Tucker thought they could make it back to the base. “Hey, Caboose, do you wanna go make some hot Chocolate? I know you like hot chocolate and my Mom always did that with me when I was upset. It usually worked wonders.”

Caboose looked up at Tucker and smiled, all thoughts of the storm going on pushed out of his mind by the idea of hot chocolate. “Yes! Let’s go make Hot Chocolate!” Tucker laughed and the two of them stood up. Caboose took Tucker’s hand and dragged him back to the base, a whole lot more enthusiastic about hot chocolate than Tucker thought he would be.

The storm was dying and the sun was coming back fast. By the time they got back to the base they were both soaking wet and Wash was more than worried, but that didn’t really matter to Tucker. What mattered was that Caboose was happy. When the hot chocolate was finally made and the three blues and Felix were sipping their hot chocolate Caboose finally responded to Tucker. “You can’t tell Church, but you are part of my family too, Tucker. And Family loves each other no matter what and Helps each other with things.”

Tucker smiled at Caboose and ignored Felix and Wash as their jaws hit the floor. “You are absolutely right,” Tucker told him.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the greatest, but I did love it while I writing it. I know there are some awkward spots, but I am working on a shit ton of school work and a few other fics at the same time and I wanted to put SOMETHING up.


End file.
